


Luna's Special Dinner

by OneUniverse87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, Lemon, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneUniverse87/pseuds/OneUniverse87
Summary: Harry and Ginny go to dinner at Luna's, and Harry finds himself in a dream like world after they eat something containing a new plant Luna found in her garden.





	Luna's Special Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter (C) JK Rowling

He had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation for the situation he found himself in: buck naked on Luna's couch with her naked on his right, her hand on his bollocks, and Ginny, his wife, naked on his left, with her hand on his cock.

But was it a dream? He didn't remember falling asleep and everything seemed real.

" _I found a new plant in my garden,_ " Luna's voice echoed behind his ears.

He couldn't remember exactly when she'd said it, but he was certain that it hadn't been too long ago. Maybe tonight even.

" _I used it in my soup last night and it was fantastic,_ " distant Luna said. " _I added it to our dinner, tonight, too._ "

He couldn't recall if she'd told them the name of the mystery plant, but for some reason, he didn't think she had. He knew Luna wouldn't purposely poison him and Ginny, but if she hadn't known the plant was poisonous and it killed them...

He shivered as not one, but two tongues made their way from the base of his cock to the head.

His train of thought disappeared as he lowered his hands and grabbed a handful of ginger and a handful of blonde hair. How many times had he dreamed of this setting? He loved Ginny, but she was the only woman he'd ever been with and the idea of being with someone else, too, excited him.

Soon he felt one mouth slide over the head of his cock while the other backed away. He learned that it was Luna going down on him when Ginny's face appeared in front of his.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Yes," he groaned as Luna fingers grabbed his bollocks forcefully for a second and then released them.

"Do you want to kiss Luna?" Ginny asked him. He nodded. "Do you want to lick her pussy?" He nodded again. "Do you want to fuck her?" He nodded a third time and a smile crossed Ginny's face before she kissed his lips.

He felt like a stranger in someone else's body as their trio moved out of Luna's sitting room and into her bedroom. The girls positioned him in the middle of Luna's round, floating bed and he watched as they kneeled on either side of him and kissed each other.

His hand slipped to his cock as their hands began to wander, tweaking each other's nipples and teasing each other's clit.

"Kiss Harry, Luna," he heard Ginny instruct after a while.

The blonde turned towards him and their mouths met for the first time. As Luna's tongue slipped between his lips, he felt Ginny take a hold of his cock and ease herself down on him. As he and Luna kissed, little moans escaped her lips until she finally pulled away from him.

It was then that Harry realized that not only was Luna laying on top of him, but Ginny's hand was between Luna's legs and she was fucking Luna with her fingers.

"Lick her pussy, lick her pussy," Ginny panted.

He watched as Luna sat up, turned around and backed up until her glistening pussy was hovering over his mouth. Wrapping his arms around Luna's thighs, he pulled her down until his mouth was covering her clit and pussy. He sucked, licked and nipped at her until he felt both her and Ginny's bodies clench almost simultaneously as they came.

A few minutes later, Harry found himself still painfully hard and desperate for climax. Opening his eyes, he saw that Ginny had laid back against the pillows of Luna's bed and their blonde friend had placed herself between Ginny's legs and was pleasuring her.

His eyes strayed from the point where the two witches were connected to Luna's pussy, which was elevated as she was on her knees. He glanced at Ginny to get permission to fuck Luna, but his wife's eyes were closed tight.

"Do you want to fuck her?" He recalled Ginny asking him earlier. She had kissed him after that, he remembered. That seemed like permission to him.

He forced himself into a sitting position and then crawled over to the girls. He aligned himself with Luna and slid into her in a single thrust. The blonde met his every thrust with one of her own and he soon had her crying out in a second release that was accompanied with Ginny's second orgasm.

Still hard and unable to cum, Harry slumped backwards. He didn't understand what was going on. Why hadn't he been able to cum?

Then the witches appeared between his legs, looking up at him. They each wrapped a single hand around his cock and then began to pump simultaneously. It took only a few strokes before his eyes closed and he came harder than ever before.

His breathing labored, it felt like several minutes before he was able to open his eyes, only to close them quickly at the bright sun that had filled the room.

Bright sun? But it had been dark just a few minutes ago. At least in his dream it had been.

Opening his eyes, he recognized his surroundings instantly: Luna's bedroom. He stole a glance to his left and then at his right, he was alone.

Sitting up in the bed, he rubbed his face and shook his head. It had all seemed so real though.

It wasn't until he climbed out of the bed that he realized that he was naked.

Then the door to the room flew open and revealed Luna and Ginny, who were both naked as well, each carrying in a breakfast tray with huge smiles on thier faces.


End file.
